


Allergies

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets 'sick' and Gavin has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

“Go the the doctor B,” Gavin said as he heard Dan cough for the 5th time that day.

“Why would I? I have Dr. Free right next to me,” Dan smiled, “Are you gonna get Michael and operate on me? Or better yet give me some advice. What was it? Just stop being sick?” Dan opened his eyes in mock shock and gasped, “Oh my god, i’m cured and you didn’t even blink Gavin,” Dan coughed again.

Gavin groaned, “You’re catching something! Go to bed if you won’t go to the doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Dan insisted, but then he sneezed and he felt that lurch of sickness in the back of his throat, “Nevermind,” he grumbled, “I’ll go to bed.”

When Dan got up to go to the bedroom, Gavin shot up from his seat and shuffled to the kitchen. Dan was rarely ever sick, usually it was Gavin who would be feeling under the weather, and whenever Gavin was feeling sick, Dan would always be there to cuddle him on the couch or coax him into bed or warm up some soup for him. Gavin could never tell if Dan did these things because he wanted to, or because he would turn into a real bit bitch whenever he was sick and Dan just needed to shut him up. However, Gavin couldn’t ignore the vast difference between him and Dan right now. If Gavin was sick, he’d be milking it to no end, but Dan was just trying to hide it, and shove it aside. Was he trying to act tough or something? That seemed stupid. So Gavin started to quietly make some soup and after a few hours when Dan came out of his nap stage, he presented Dan with his favorite soup, making the other man smile.

Then they sat on the couch and cuddled for a while.

“You know I’m not actually sick sick right Gavin?”

“What.”

“Allergies, dumbass, You don’t need to go overboard with this whole thing.”

“What.”

Then Gavin got up and left, leaving a snickering Dan alone on the couch.


End file.
